


Christmas Bonus

by verucasalt123



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Ficlet, Flirting, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike gets his chance to find out if Lindsey really is crushing on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Bonus

If Lindsey thought he was being subtle, Spike was very curious about how he would handle being _overt_. He’d caught all of Lindsey’s quick up-and-down assessments lately, as well as his “accidental” brushing up against Spike when they were leaving the same room, and the eye contact that lingered just a few seconds too long when they spoke to each other. 

The idea had gotten planted in Spike’s head, and now he caught himself doing the same with Lindsey. He was really good-looking, a small man who commanded a large presence, and the way he was built indicated that he could likely take what Spike would give. If it ever came to that. 

Usually, they only saw each other in the company of their co-workers. Not really an ideal place for feeling out the situation. Spike wasn’t one to be shy about complimenting someone’s appearance, whether or not anyone else was around. This seemed different, though. Like maybe Lindsey wasn’t sure about what he wanted, or he was sure but just not ready to do anything about it. 

And it wasn’t like Spike couldn’t be patient. He’d done it before. But this time, he figured he go ahead and make the first actual move, since Lindsey didn’t seem up to the job.

He caught Lindsey alone in a conference room the next day. “So, what are you doing in here all alone, sweetheart?”, Spike asked in his best Big Bad Wolf impersonation. 

Lindsey motioned to a couple of half-empty boxes on the table. “Suckered into decorating for some gift exchange the secretaries are having after work”, he replied, rolling his eyes and reaching into one of the boxes for another green and red table setting. 

Spike chuckled and moved closer. “I’m gonna take a wild guess and say Harmony had something to do with you being drafted?” Lindsey laughed, too, and gave Spike another one of those curious looks. 

“You clearly know her better than I do, I doubt you would have fallen for her pouting routine nearly as easily as I did.”

“Maybe so, but you know, if you’d like some help, or even just some company, I’d be happy to give you a hand. You wouldn’t even have to pout”, Spike said, again moving a bit closer.

Lindsey flashed a smile and happily accepted. As they emptied the boxes, their hands and fingers brushed a few times, not-so-accidentally, with glances exchanged between the man and the vampire with each brief touch. Half an hour later, the room was all sparkly and Christmassy, just the way Harmony would have liked it. Looking into the cardboard box on the table, Spike glanced up at Lindsey as he reached in and grabbed the last item at the bottom.

“Weren’t going to hang this up?”, Spike asked, moving even closer now, passing any kind of personal space and holding up a sprig of fake plastic mistletoe. 

“Didn’t guess the ladies would really want it”, Lindsey responded, cheeks flushing pink as he plucked the decoration out of Spike’s fingers. This time, though, he looked at Spike with an expression that needed no interpretation at all. 

“Come on, now, you think you’ve got to catch me underneath one of these to get a kiss? You could just ask, you know”, Spike said, meeting Lindsey’s intense look. 

Much to Spike’s pleasure, Lindsey flushed even more and asked, “Really?”, as if he were honestly surprised. Maybe he really hadn’t noticed that Spike had been returning those flirty looks and barely-there casual touches. Time to correct that.

Spike leaned down and kissed Lindsey gently, one hand on his cheek and the other at the back of his neck. Moving away, he said, “See? You didn’t even have to ask.”

Lindsey smiled again, resting his hands on Spike’s shoulders and said, “I’d like to do that again.”

“Why don’t you come with me, then? Maybe we can have a little gift exchange of our own, in private.”

“Yes”, Lindsey replied, “yeah, I...now?”

“You got something better to do?”, Spike teased. 

“Oh hell no”, Lindsey said, and leaned in for another very quick kiss. The two of them managed to get into the elevator and to Lindsey’s office - maybe for just a little fun, or maybe for something that might last longer than the holiday season.


End file.
